pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Równouprawnienie
Jakiś czas temu w moim mieście otwarto herbaciarnię. Razem z paczką znajomych, w których skład wchodzili Gośka, Kuba i Krzysiek, postanowiliśmy obadać lokal i od razu stał się on naszym ulubionym miejscem spotkań. Boksy zbudowane z wiszącego materiału, fakt, że siedzi się na podłodze pełnej poduszek i zapach palonych kadzidełek oraz parzonej herbaty tworzyły wspaniały klimat. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu bywaliśmy w lokalu kosztując herbat z całego świata i grając w dostępne tam planszówki. Po kilku miesiącach od otwarcia pojawiła się nowa gra. Nazywała się „Równouprawnienie”, a podtytuł brzmiał „Ostatecznie każdy ma takie same szanse”. Gra wyraźnie była używana, ale poza startymi rogami plansz i pudełka nic nie można jej było zarzucić. Była ona planszówką przestrzenną składającą się z czterech planszy ułożonych jak schody na specjalnym stojaku. Najwyższa plansza nazywała się „Niebo”, potem schodząc w dół był „Czyściec”, „Piekło” i „Otchłań”. Do tego były karty podzielone na cztery kategorię – po jednej na planszę, i pionki, których łącznie było 18 – dziecko, dorosły i starzec, każdy jako kobieta i mężczyzna, rasy białej, żółtej i czarnej. Na starcie wybierało się dwie postacie i losowało do każdej 3 statystyki poprzez rzuty kością: atak, obronę i życie. To ostatnie tworzyło się mnożąc wynik z kostki przez 10. Założenie gry – dojście do ostatniej planszy i pokonanie Belzebuba przechrzczonego przez nas na Hube-Buba. Po kilku grach całkiem dobrze rozumiałam jej mechanikę. Na kartach był przeciwnik, zmiana statystyki, broń, albo jakaś akcja, jak dołączenie nowego bohatera do drużyny albo coś podobnego. Niebo było miejscem bez przeciwników, a Otchłań poza nimi nie oferowała nic. To bardzo utrudniało grę, bo z niewieloma punktami życia stawało się do walki z Huba-Bubą. Kiedy straciło się wszystkie punkty życia wracało się na początek poprzedniej planszy jednocześnie oddając to, co zebrało się na planszach aż do cofnięcia, a statystyki wracały do tych z początku. „Równouprawnienie” wciągało. I to bardzo. Potrafiliśmy grać przez cały dzień partia za partią, ale ciągle nie mieliśmy dość. Smaczku dodawał fakt, że nigdzie nie mogliśmy jej kupić. Ani w Internecie, ani w sklepach z planszówkami. Tak jakby to był jedyny egzemplarz w całej Polsce! Tak ciągnął się tydzień za tygodniem, miesiąc za miesiącem. Któregoś dnia jechałam autobusem do szkoły. Miałam na zerówkę. W sumie dobrze, bo uniknęłam największego tłoku w autobusie. Usiadłam sama, koło okna, na końcu pojazdu. Przed sobą widziałam tylko starszą panią jadącą z parą śpiących wnucząt i dużą walizką, oraz elegancko ubranego starszego pana. Przystanki świeciły pustkami. Podobnie jak ulice. Kiedy byłam mniej więcej w połowie drogi do autobusu wsiadł Kuba. To było niemożliwe, przecież mieszkał na drugim końcu miasta i tam też się uczył. Co w takim razie robiłby tutaj o tak wczesnej godzinie? On na mój widok zdziwił się tak samo, a może nawet bardziej. Był przekonany, że wsiadł na przystanku obok swojego domu, bo nie chciało mu się iść na piechotę do szkoły. Usiedliśmy obok siebie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Próbowaliśmy zrozumieć jak Kuba się tu znalazł i dlaczego, ale odpowiedzi nie było. Po chwili autobus zmienił trasę, wyjechał z miasta i zatrzymał się w centrum jakiejś wioski. Chociaż stał, to kierowca nie wyłączył silnika i z rury wydechowej buchały obłoki dymu. Wszyscy wysiedli z autobusu i zachowywali się tak, jakby właśnie tu mieli przyjechać. Popatrzyłam na Kubę i wzruszyłam ramionami. Rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła, usłyszałam muzykę, więc poszliśmy w jej kierunku. Na dużym, porośniętym trawą terenie były rozstawione różne stragany i stoiska. Z każdego z nich leciała inna muzyka tworząc istną kakofonię. No cóż… Przez jeden dzień wagarów przecież nic złego się nie stanie. Tak więc razem z Kubą chodziliśmy i oglądaliśmy co sprzedawcy mają do zaoferowania. Co rusz dostawaliśmy drobne poczęstunki jak ciastka, kawałki mięs lub pieczone warzywa. Ludzi było mało, ale zauważyłam coś, czego w Polsce zbyt często się nie widuje – sporo Azjatów i ciemnoskórych. Muszę przyznać, że atmosfera była przecudowna. Te wszystkie kolory, smaki, zapachy, nawoływania sprzedawców i wszędobylska uprzejmość. Razem z Kubą kierowaliśmy się coraz głębiej w przeuroczy zgiełk, aż doszliśmy do ściany lasu, gdzie kończyły się stragany. Tam podszedł do nas jakiś chłopak wręczył mi maczetę, a Kubie kuszę z bełtami w małym kołczanie. Potem puścił oko, popchnął nas w stronę lasu i odszedł bez słowa. Staliśmy przez chwilę dyskutując o tym co robić – wrócić do domu, czy iść z las? Skoro już tu jesteśmy i mamy cały dzień wolny, to czemu by nie przejść się po lesie? Tak więc uzbrojeni w kuszę i maczetę ruszyliśmy naprzód. Co chwilę z bojowniczymi okrzykami atakowaliśmy drzewa, albo odgrywaliśmy jakieś scenki z filmów. Ogólnie – dobrze się bawiliśmy. Idąc tak sobie i demolując drzewa natrafiliśmy na spad, niemal pionową ścianę bez dogodnego zejścia. W oddali błyszczała tafla jeziora, i to ona przeważyła szalę. Zjechaliśmy na butach aż na sam dół. Tutaj było bardzo cicho. Co jakiś czas odzywał się tylko ptak. Ani śladu ludzi. Podeszliśmy nad niewielkie jeziorko. Jego woda była tak czysta, że widzieliśmy jak głęboko na dnie rośliny bujają się w tylko sobie znanym rytmie zakłócanym przez ryby. Poszliśmy wzdłuż brzegu aż na małą plażę, gdzie zdjęliśmy buty i skarpetki, żeby pochodzić po wodzie. Kuba znalazł raka, którego tykał patykiem, a ten łapał za niego szczypcami, aż w końcu schował się pod utopionym konarem. Kiedy Kuba starał się go stamtąd wyciągnąć ja poszłam w drugą stronę brodzą w wodzie. Nic tam jednak nie było, więc stanęłam i zakopywałam stopy w mule. Nagle zauważyłam czerwone nitki wirujące w wodzie. Wrzasnęłam i jak oparzona wybiegłam z wody. Kuba podbiegł do mnie, a ja tylko wskazałam szkarłatne wstążki w wodzie. Wypływały one z niedużej zatoczki niedaleko od nas. Tam woda była całkowicie czerwona. Bałam się, ale Kuba ciągnął mnie w tamtą stronę, żeby sprawdzić co to jest. On miał nadzieje, że zobaczy jak jedno zwierzę pożera drugie. Kiedy byliśmy już bardzo blisko zaczęliśmy się skradać. Jednak w wodzie leżał człowiek, nie zwierzę. Dookoła niego byli też ludzie, tylko mali, nie dzieci, ale niscy dorośli, zgarbieni, brudni, z pozlepianymi włosami, odziani w byle jak sklecone ubrania z roślin. Człowiek w wodzie miał rozpruty brzuch, a leśni ludzie wyciągali z niego wnętrzności, które unosiły się na wodzie i powoli odpływały. Na brzegu paliło się ognisko, do którego leśna kobieta dorzucała kamienie. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyłam na ten spektakl. Chciałam uciec, ale Kuba trzymał moją rękę i nie chciał puścić. Zamknęłam oczy i słyszałam tylko pomruki leśnych ludzi, pluski oraz trzask palącego się drewna. W pewnym momencie Kuba mnie szturchnął. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam jak ludzie lasu za pomocą wielkich szczypiec zrobionych z patyków przenosili gorące kamienie do leżącego już na lądzie człowieka. Wkładali je tam, gdzie powinny być wnętrzności, a kiedy wypełnili go do końca, to jedna z leśnych kobiet zaszyła mu brzuch. Następnie usiedli dookoła ogniska piekąc na patyku wątrobę, płuca i mózg swojej zdobyczy. W powietrzu zaczął unosić się przeraźliwie smakowity zapach pieczystego. Nie wytrzymałam. Wszystkie przekąski którymi nas częstowali podeszły do gardła, a następnie falą wylały na leśne runo. Postaci koczujące przy ognisku zwróciły się w naszą stronę. Pochwyciły długie dzidy i zaczęły się skradać. Kiedy zaczęliśmy biec, one spointowały za nami. Chociaż byliśmy od nich wyżsi, to im znacznie sprawniej szło poruszanie się po lesie. Wyciągnęłam maczetę, gotowa do jej użycia. Kuba próbował strzelać z kuszy, ale żaden bełt nie trafił. Pogoń nie trwała długo. Leśni ludzie zaczęli dźgać nas włóczniami. Ja zatrzymałam się wymachując maczetą, a Kuba odbiegł trochę dalej i strzelał. Tak naprawdę nie wiem kogo bardziej się bałam, leśnych ludzi, czy bełtów z kuszy Kuby. Na moje szczęście trafił jednego z przeciwników prosto w czoło. Zachwiał się, oczy błysnęły mu białkami i zwalił się na ziemię. Mi udało się poderżnąć dwa gardełka. Wtedy leśne stwory zaczęły się wycofywać niosąc zmarłych. Kuba jeszcze oddał dwa celne strzały w plecy leśnych ludzi, chociaż ja powiedziałam, że to nie jest godne zachowanie. Byłam oblepiona krwią leśnych stworzeń, która powoli na mnie zasychała. Śmierdziałam jak rzeźnia. Po obgadaniu sprawy zaczęliśmy kierować się w stronę zbocza. Mimo tego, że droga do niego wydawała się łatwa nie udało nam się go odnaleźć. Jak na ironię im bardziej próbowaliśmy wrócić tym dalej szliśmy. Jedne co mogliśmy zrobić, to obejść jezioro naokoło. W końcu trafimy przecież na owe zbocze. Rany na plecach zrobione dzidami ciągle krwawiły. Kuba starał się zatamować je za pomocą swojej bluzy, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Próbowaliśmy dzwonić po pomoc, ale nie było zasięgu. Pozostało nam próbować wysłać sms z opisem naszej obecnej sytuacji, bo one przejdą przy najmniejszym zasięgu. Jak na razie jednak po prostu szliśmy. Zaczynałam robić się głodna. Tak samo jak Kuba. Zboczyliśmy więc trochę w las, żeby znaleźć coś, czym można by było się pokrzepić. Drzewa robiły się coraz gęstsze, jednak pomiędzy nimi można było trafić na jagody i jeżyny. Zapuszczaliśmy się więc tak coraz dalej, aż niespodziewanie skończył nam się grunt pod nogami i znów zjeżdżaliśmy, ale tym razem na dupach, w dół. Tutaj było znacznie ciemniej, i ciszej, a drzewa wydawały się niewyobrażalnie wysokie. Miałam dość, byłam ranna, głodna i zmęczona, a ten las nie chciał się skończyć. Jednak nie można było tkwić tutaj bez końca i tak jak powiedział Kuba – jeśli będziemy iść ciągle w jednym kierunku to w końcu z niego wyjdziemy. Wydawało się, że idziemy bez końca. Las w ogóle się nie zmieniał, chociaż mieliśmy pewność, że posuwamy się do przodu, bo wycinałam maczetą strzałki na drzewach. Ciszę przeciął odgłos kroków, który zamienił się w bieg, a następnie ustał całkowicie i zapadła głucha cisza, która szybko przerodziła się w narastający tętent kopyt. Zza drzew zaczęły pojawiać się stworzenia wydające się być owocem miłości konia i jelenia. Łeb końskopodobny zdobiły nieproporcjonalnie duże rogi względem tułowia, który to był smukły i ciemnobrązowy. Otaczały nas one coraz ciaśniejszym kręgiem. Nie ważne jak szybko biegliśmy wciąż stanowiliśmy centrum kręgu. Ani strzały ani maczeta ich nie odgoniły. Kiedy udało nam się powalić jedno zwierzę inne bezceremonialnie biegły dalej taranując jego truchło. Krzyknęłam do Kuby, żeby wspiął się na drzewo. Ja, pomagając sobie maczetą, powoli wspinałam się ku niebu, ale Kuba nie zdążył. Jeden ze zmutowanych jeleni pogalopował w jego stronę i nabił go na swoje rogi. Pośród hałasu jaki robiły zwierzęta słyszałam pękające kości. Kuba nabity na hamującego jelenia wciąż się poruszał wyciągając w moją stroną ręce. Zaczęłam płakać. Nie mogłam już mu pomóc. Siedząc na drzewie patrzyłam jak krew Kuby zalewa oczy jelenia, który to zaczyna trząść łbem coraz bardziej rozrywając ciało mojego przyjaciela. Jeleniowi nie udało się zrzucić Kuby z poroża. Z jego rozprutego brzucha wystawały wciąż pulsujące wnętrzności. Błagałam w myślach jelenia, żeby już pobiegł, żeby nie trzepał dalej łbem. Przytuliłam się do pnia drzewa i słuchałam jak kolejna próba zrzucenia intruza z poroża skutkuje jedynie miękkimi plaśnięciami. Zapłakałam mocniej, prawie wyjąc jak zaszczute zwierzę. Chwile po tym stado odbiegło. Nie wiem ile czekałam z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie chciałam zobaczyć porozrzucanych zwłok Kuby. Jednak kiedy to zrobiłam zauważyłam tylko wielką plamę krwi, którą już prawie całkowicie wchłonął mech. Ześlizgnęłam się z drzewa i przetarłam twarz rękawem. Z moich oczu wciąż płynęły łzy. Z dwóch patyków zrobiłam prosty krzyż i wbiłam w sam środek krwawej plamy. Kuby już nie ma… Jeszcze chwilę temu rozmawiałam z nim, a teraz została tylko jego krew… Odmówiłam prostą modlitwę, żeby uczcić jego pamięć, a następnie ruszyłam dalej przed siebie. Tak jak poprzednim razem nic już mnie złego nie spotkało. Doszłam do kolejnego spadu i na butach zsunęłam się na dół. Tutaj też był las, a raczej zagajnik. Musiałam przy pomocy maczety przedzierać się przez splątane gałęzie drzew. W pewnym momencie były one już tak gęste, że nie pozostało mi nic innego jak czołgać się. Im dalej szłam, tym bardziej utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że drzewa się poruszają. Nie tak po prostu szumią poruszane wiatrem, ale wykonują przemyślane ruch. Doszłam do miejsca, gdzie ni jak nie mogłam przejść. Rąbałam konary maczetą, ale one nie chciały ustąpić, jakby były wykonane z kamienia. Przysiadłam na mikroskopijnej polance, którą udało mi się wyrąbać, bo moje ręce odmawiały mi już posłuszeństwa. Skuliłam się. Czułam w sobie tylko pustkę. Będąc w tym stanie usłyszałam trzeszczenie gałęzi. Oczy otworzyłam na chwilę przed tym, jak jedna z nich przebiła mi klatkę piersiową. Trafiła w płuco i z każdym oddechem z dziury wylatywał świszczący podmuch, który rozpryskiwał krew na boki. Druga gałąź przeszyła mi udo rozrywając tętnice. Rytmicznymi falami tworzyła się pode mną kałuża, do której doszedł mocz, kiedy w pęcherz trafił duży konar. Nie miałam już siły. Opuściłam głowę. Było mi zimno. Na chwilę przed ostatecznym zmiażdżeniem mojej czaszki usłyszałam głos zdający się mówić samym basem: „Ostatecznie każdy miał takie same szanse”. A teraz uwaga, uwaga, lekki komentarz z mojej strony(od Vad866), niema to jak napisać Paste po własnej śmierci, brawa dla autora tego gniotu :) Kategoria:Inne (złe)